I Almost Do
by FairyAtYourService
Summary: He almost lose hope. But he's glad he didn't. "I Almost Do" by Taylor Swift


_Genres: Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail_

_A/N: Hello! This is my second one shot. I can't update my story, "The Forgotten Ones". I can't think of any thing for it. And this just popped out of my mind. sorry for the wrong grammar._

* * *

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LISTEN TO ME?!" Lucy yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU HUGGED THAT GUY I SAW IN THE STREETS WITH YOU!" Natsu yelled back.

I know you're thinking what the hell is happening. Well, Lucy and Natsu are together now. And Natsu, being a dragon slayer, is so protective to Lucy. It, sometimes, it annoys her. And now, Natsu saw Lucy hugged another guy. He thought she was cheating on him.

"HE'S JUST MY FRIEND!"

"FRIEND?! FRIEND?! FRIEND! YOU CALL THAT GUY A FRIEND?! HE'S WORSE THAN GAJEEL!"

"NO HE'S NOT!"

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO WITH HIM INSTEAD OF HIM! I DON'T CARE!"

"You don't care?" She whispered, trembling slightly.

"YES! I DON'T! 'COZ I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! GO WITH THAT PUNK!"

Lucy's eyes widened. She's shaking now. Shaking like a leaf. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she bit her lip, preventing it to fall.

"So that's it? You're done with me? After all we've been through?" she whispered. But Natsu, being a dragon slayer, hear it.

"Okay. That's what you want right? Then I'm done with you too, Dragneel." She said, leaving the guild with shock.

* * *

_**After several weeks**_

Lucy is missing. She's not in her apartment or the guild. And they are starting to worry. Especially Natsu.

"We should find her, Master before something happens." Erza said, worry all over her voice.

"It's been weeks. Are you sure she didn't leave any message or something?" Makarov asked.

"Her landlady said that she didn't leave the apartment. She's still living there. But she's always leaving at night and comes back at midnight, always drunk." Gray said.

"Then maybe we could spy here this time."

"No need." It was Loke.

"Loke, do you know what's going on with Lucy?"

He nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

_**At a local bar in the town**_

"Miss Lucy, are you ready?" The manager said.

Lucy smiled and nodded. It's been weeks when she started doing a job as a singer.

She hear someone strumming the guitar. This is it.

_**~I bet this time of night you're still up  
I bet you're tired from a long, hard week  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city  
And I bet sometimes you wonder about me~**_

She misses him. She know deep inside that it's her fault but she held her pride. And now, she lost someone so dear to her.

_**~And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Every time I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do~**_

He heard her angelic voice filling the bar. The song was so sad. Sad as he right now. He need her. And he regretted saying that he doesn't want her any more. But he wanted her back.

_**~I bet you think I either moved on or hate you  
'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply  
I bet it never, ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you  
And risk another goodbye~**_

She didn't go the guild for the past few weeks. Because she's afraid. Afraid that if she said hello to him, her heart will break again. But she longs for him.

_**~And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Every time I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do~**_

She controlled herself not call him. But she wanted to hear his voice. The voice who always made her happy just by sounding cheerful.

_**~We made quite a mess, babe  
It's probably better off this way  
And I confess, babe  
That in my dreams you're touching my face  
And asking me if I want to try again with you  
And I almost do~**_

They admitted it to themselves. They were a mess. And now they are losing each other.

_**~And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Every time I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do**_

_**I bet this time of night you're still up**_  
_**I bet you're tired from a long, hard week**_  
_**I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city**_  
_**And I hope sometimes you wonder about me~**_

* * *

She finished her song. And just ran.

'I can't take it anymore! I need him!' she thought, tears streaming down her face, running.

She don't know where her feet will lead her but she don't care. As long as she can get out of that place.

Her visions are blurry. She can't see things clearly. And she can't see the car screeching. And the world went blank.

* * *

One year has passed. And she's not waking up. She's in a coma. And he didn't even bother to leave her side. Every day, he's there, at the guild infirmary, watching her. Her breathing. How sometimes she cries. And he knows he's the reason why. The guild decided a few months ago to let Lucy go already. But Natsu didn't want to. And he even challenged Makarov just for her. And in the end, they had a condition that if Lucy wakes before Christmas, they will not let her go but if she stays in coma, they need to pull out the machine.

"Lucy, you really need to wake up you know. The guild is already winning this condition. Tomorrow's Christmas. Please wake up." He said, holding her hand.

"I need you. You're the only thing I need to keep living in this world. You're the only one who understands me. Who accepts and knows the whole me. I'm not the same without you, Luce."

He know he already lose her. It's only fate that he depends on. He believes she will hear his voice and wake up, as if nothing happened. As if by magic, her eyes flutter. "Natsu?" she whispered.

And that day, he swore. He will never leave his princess's side. Because he almost lose her.

_**~I almost do, I almost do~**_

* * *

_**I was crying when I wrote this T_T Please review! Thank you!**_

_**~Fai's out  
**_


End file.
